Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Some one is out for revenge on Vince,and the superstars of the WWE get caught in the middle. They have to defend their lives in a fight that was never theirs to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Ok a new fic I hope it is as popular as the last, thank you for reading hope you enjoy.

Revenge is a dish served cold

Mickie James placed her carry on luggage in the overhead compartment. It wasn't often they got to take a private flight but this week was special. Wrestlemaina was on Saturday and Beth Phoenix as the women's champion, Maryse the Diva's champion and their two opponents Mickie and Melina were booked on this early flight so they could do press interviews, and fan signings. On the plane was also the WWE champion Randy Orton and his two side kicks from Legacy, his opponent John Cena was sat behind Mickie. She gave him a smile and he grinned back at her. "Hey how's it going Mickie?" He asked putting down his magazine. "Not too bad I am getting a bit nervous now, you know as it gets closer." She said taking her seat but turning to face him. "I know what you mean, there is nothing like the buzz of Wrestlemaina." He said settling down in his chair and sighing loudly. "Hey Cena if your tired already you have no chance of beating me on Saturday." Randy Orton called out from across the isle and then he added a wink. "We will just have to see about that wont we." John replied as the seat belt sign came on. Mickie sat forward again and strapped in. She wasn't averse to flying but she was not keen on the take off it always made her ears pop. When the sign went off they all un strapped and started to wonder around the plane. Mickie was not sure of what type it was, but it was composed of only two isles of seating only two abreast, there was also only ten rows which indicated this plane was not used for carrying normal holiday makers. "Hey Melina." Mickie said as the Latino Diva came up and perched on the arm of the seat opposite Mickie. "Hey girl, I think I am sick of flying, my carbon foot print must be huge by now." Melina said looking slightly green. Melina had never flow well, she still occasionally got air sick. On the small plane the tilting and turbulence was more pronounced than or a big passenger cruiser. "Ha well at least you wont get stared at by 50 strangers when you use the bathroom 20 times." Mickie smiled at her and Melina had to nod her head. "True, are you excited about Saturday, I am god knows, I think if I win I will explode." Melina said the colour slowly coming back into her face. "Yeah I am excited, but also nervous Beth is a hard opponent she wont loose easily." Mickie said glancing at the Glamazon who had on her ear phones and was reading a magazine. "Now that is an understatement." Melina laughed, just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What are you two ladies gassing about?" Cody Rhodes said giving Melina and Mickie a grin. "Actually we were talking shop, so what have you and your partners got in store to keep hold of the championship?" Mickie said leaning on the back of her chair knees on the seat. "Now that would be telling." Cody said giving her a wink. Ted Debasie came over then and joined them, they were actually really good guys, but they loved playing the bad boys. "So Debasie broke any hearts lately?" Melina asked and Ted just shook his head, 'this was a bad idea' he thought. John had gone to sit with Randy they had much to plan for Wrestlemaina, being the main event had it's perks and it's drawbacks. They both knew that on the night the best man would win but what they could and couldn't do had to be pre arranged after all they had to pull out all the stops. John noticed the air hostess walk past but she didn't acknowledge any of them. John thought this was a little strange but brushed it off as Randy had just come up with a segment they could do out in the crowd. Maryse was engrossed in her I pod, she had just worked out how to upload tracks and was currently creating a library of songs. Looking over to her right she noticed a man sitting there very quietly, she assumed he was their security, they always travelled with at least one security guard in case of trouble, but she didn't see why they would need one on this flight seeing as they were the only ones on it, it was bliss. Beth was focused, this was her first Wrestlemaina as champion and she knew it could be her launch pad to become a big star. She was watching the door to the cabin crews area when the hostess that had walked passed her before came out with a look of concern on her face. "Can everyone listen a minute please, I don't want to alarm you but the pilot and co pilot are sick. I have had to take them to lie down, does anyone here know how to fly a plane?"

Mickie could not quite comprehend what the woman was saying, this didn't happen to people, you were 20 times more likely to die in your own home than in an aeroplane, but the woman had defiantly said that the men flying the plane were sick, obviously very sick. "Umm who is flying the plane at the moment?" Randy asked getting up from his seat to come stand in the isle by Cody and Ted, he was followed by John and Maryse had removed her ear phones and was standing on her side of the isle. "The auto pilot is in control at the moment so there is no need to panic, but it can't land the plane." She said looking back at all the shocked faces. "I can fly." A mans voice came from behind them. Turning round they all looked at the man in the black suite. "Who are you?" Ted said not recognising the man on their private flight. "My name is Andrew Richard's I am an air marshal, I was put on this flight because I had to be in New York for five so I could escort the vice president to a conference in Miami. I have flowed jets in Noam, and I am sure this tin bucket isn't a lot different." Andrew said making his way up to the front. "Thank you sir." The Hostess said and Mickie looked up and smiled at him. "Yes thank you." She said and all the other stars nodded in agreement. "Thank god for Andrew." John said resting on the back of Mickie's seat. "Yeah that is what I call luck." Randy added as the Hostess came back in to the main cabin. "It seems like we are going to be alright guys." She said obvious relief flooding her voice. "Do you know what is wrong with the pilots?" Beth asked " I am not to sure, they started feeling sick, then throwing up, now they seem to have a temperature and its all I can do to keep them comfortable." She replied and Beth nodded her head. "Sounds like it could be food poisoning, I hope they didn't eat the airplane food." Melina said smiling, but she was kind of worried, it was strange for both pilots go down sick. "If you need anything please push the button, but I should go and check on Andrew." The hostess said and took her leave back to the cockpit. "Maybe we should all take a seat." Randy said looking around the cabin, not wanting to say anything that might get people to panic, but the guy at the wheel had probably not flown a plane for ten years and things could get bumpy. All the stars sat a little closer together and made small talk, the silence was too profound and the noise of the engines just a little too loud.

"Shouldn't we be there by now." Mickie asked as the Hostess came back in to the cabin. "Yes I am sorry for the delay guys but Andrew said that we are taking a longer route so that JFK can clear as much of the runway as possible so we can have a bigger margin for error when we land." She said looking at them all apologetically. "Fair enough but I hope we aren't going to need all that extra space." Randy said keeping his tone light. "Hopefully not sir it should only be one extra hour." With that the woman disappeared. Mickie was bored and scared she wanted to get off this plane but she was afraid of landing. Randy had been right the guy probably hadn't flown in years and him asking JFK to clear the runway was testament to that. She and Randy had been talking quietly together for the past hour and she found out that he had considered being a pilot himself. He had only flew a hand full of times before his wrestling career had taken off. Mickie checked her watch it was ten to three in the afternoon, there original arrival time had been two o'clock. "I am sure we will be landing any minute." Randy said seeing Mickie check her watch for the third time. "I know it just seems like a pretty big detour." She said something was not sitting right with her and she couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey fancy a game of I spy." Ted and Cody said leaning over the back of Mickie's seat. Mickie rolled her eyes but agreed as did the rest of them. Finally Andrew came over the tannoy. "Sorry for the delay people but needs must please fasten your seatbelts, and I will try and get this bird down as smoothly as possible." Andrews clicked off the intercom. "Hey Sherry can you come here a minute I need you to help me pull this bird up." Andrew said to the Hostess and she came over to him. Sitting in the chair next to him she looked nervous. "Don't worry all you have to do is." Before he finished his sentence he wacked her on the head with the butt of his gun. Sherry slumped forward and Andrew pushed her back against the seat. "Now for the rest of you." He said taking the plane into its decent.

First chapter hope you want more please read and review I would love to know what you think. Will try and get another chapter up as soon as.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok folks chapter two, here is where the excitement begins. I hope

Randy looked out of the window, something didn't seem right, there was an awful lot of water for a land locked air port. He didn't want to alert the other of his discovery and he didn't even know if he had discovered anything yet. Melina was sitting next to him and she was gripping the arm rest slightly, Randy took hold of her hand a squeezed she looked at him and gave him a small smile. Turning he saw Beth and Cody in a conversation about god knows what but they seemed oblivious to anything unusual. Maryse was still trying to teach Ted how to swear in French and Randy just passed his eyes across them. John was sitting next to Mickie who had the opposite window seat to his own. He could barely see Mickie behind John, but he could tell from the look on John's face that something wasn't right over there. "Hey John." Mickie said touching him on his arm to get his attention. "Yeah what's up you ok?" He said noticing the pallor of her face. "Yeah isn't JFK a long way from the sea?" Mickie said pointing out of the window and john stared down at the ocean. "Umm yeah it is." He said he didn't know weather to be scared or just plain confused. Suddenly land rushed underneath them. "Well at least we are not landing in the ocean." John said laughing trying to mask his unease it wasn't working. "Ok guys we are about to touch down please remain seated." Andrews voice came over the tannoy. Mickie kept looking out of her window until she saw the ground rush up and the bump as the wheels touched down. The plane slowed down and all the WWE starts started clapping, that was except for Randy and Mickie.

Mickie heard the steps retract and the door being pushed open. She saw the bright light invade the cabin as the curtain was pushed back. Randy was getting up and moving forward as three men cam into the cabin. Randy was suddenly placing his hands on his head and Mickie saw all this happen in slow motion. She watched as all her flight companions did the same and turned to look at the three men in front of her. "You too darling hands on your head." One of the men said to her and she complied. Following Melina she walked the length of the isle a gun on her and her friends the whole way. Stepping out in to the bright sunshine Mickie immediately noticed that this was not JFK, or anywhere in New York for that matter, in fact she was even sure she was still in the USA. Not getting a chance to contemplate the situation she had a gun shoved in her back and she was forced down the stairs. "Come on love this is not a sight seeing trip." The guy behind her said, as she descended the steps and stood next to her friends on what seemed to be a little dirt strip in the middle of nowhere. One of the men who were all wearing balaclavas came to stand in front of them, whilst the other two remained behind them guns raised. "Now your probably wondering why you are all here, and that will be explained, also where here is, that unfortunately is a secret, but I will give you a clue, it is somewhere no cop of Fed is going to find you. Now what we need from you is co-operation, single file through the trees, give us any reason and we will hurt you. Am I making myself clear?" The man looked at the nodding heads. All the stars turned around and began walking. Randy was so angry he was tempted just to try and take out the guy in front of him, but he couldn't risk one of the others getting shot. He had known deep in his gut back on the plane as soon as that guy had said he was a pilot something was up, but just grateful he hadn't had to try and put his limited flying experience to use he had ignored it. Now they were here being cattle herded though a jungle by three masked men. Beth was trying to remember where they had been walking, she thought it might come in useful to know the way back to the plane, she had been looking out for any land marks like especially large trees, or large rock formations, but the jungle was pretty thick and the floor was just covered in foliage. Suddenly it stopped and Beth looked up. The terrain had turned to rock and mountains. They were headed straight for on of them that appeared to have an opening at the side. Maryse was scared she didn't even know it was possible to capture celebrities now a days let alone take over a plane and fly it to an island somewhere. She shivered as they were pushed inside a cave entrance. It wasn't full of bats like she had expected it wasn't dark either. Maryse looked to Cody on her right and he shrugged back at her. Cody was as bemused as Maryse, these people had obviously been planning this for a long time, they had the location, means and from what it looked like electricity. Ted was behind him and he had gasped when they finally came upon their destination. John looked through the floor to ceiling bars in to a room with 3 walls on each wall three beds were hung, in the corner nearest him was a sink and in the opposite corner was a toilet. It was very basic but had obviously been put here specially for containing prisoners. The door was opened and Randy felt a gun press in to his back. "Inside." The man said and Randy reluctantly stepped through the doorway followed by Mickie and then the others. The door gave a loud clang as it closed behind them. Randy turned round and looked back out at their captors. "We will be back soon go a head and make yourselves comfortable." One of the men said as they headed off deeper into the cave. Randy turned round and looked around the cave. "No windows I see." He said which earned him a smile from Ted and Cody who were most used to his humour. "What the hell are we going to do." Maryse said falling on to one of the bunks and covering her head with her hands. John went over to her and sat next to her. "We will figure something out, we don't eve know why we are here yet, it might be something easily resolved." He said trying not to just reassure her but everyone else as well. "Oh yeah and if wishes were horses." Beth said walking across the room and sitting herself down on a bunk on the far wall. "Lets think about this guys." Mickie said finally speaking for the first time since the plane and everyone looked at her. "Ok what do we know, we know that Andrew was probably a plant." Mickie said pacing the room and coming to stand next to Randy. "Yeah I bet they poisoned the pilots too, they must have know who was going to be on that flight." Randy said catching on to Mickie's train of thought. "Ok I get you so they take over the plane and kidnap us, for what." Cody said perching on one of the bunks next to Mickie. "Probably money, I mean look who he has here, the WWE champion the women's champion, the most popular WWE face superstar and the Diva's champion." Mickie said pointing to each star in turn. "Yeah and we were all wrapped up in a tin tube for him, sign sealed delivered." Randy said glancing over to Melina who was sitting on the floor and resting her head on her knees. "Mel you ok?" Ted piped up before Randy got the chance. "Yeah I was just still feeling a little dizzy from the plane journey and the shock you know, you never think it's going to happen to you." She said raising her head and taking a good look around. "What do you suppose this place is?" She asked and john had been wondering the same thing. "Not sure it could be an old military base though, that would be my guess." He said going over to the bars and trying to peer round the corner to see what was there. "I'll bye that I mean if these guys have taken us for money they would not have been able to afford to build something like this." Cody said getting up and coming over to stand with John. "See anything?" He asked trying to see out as well. "Nope just more cave but it looks darker that way." John said pointing in the opposite direction from which they had walked in. "If these guys have taken us for the money, who does he expect to pay it, our families, I am not that rich." Beth said looking over at Cody and Ted. "Hey don't look at us, its not our fault." Ted said defending himself. "I know but we might be the cherry on the cake and it was you two they wanted really." Beth said looking from face to face. Randy had had enough he was tired and frustrated. He didn't know what was going on and he couldn't do anything about it. He could here the others talking about why they were here but his mind drifted off. "Randy." Mickie was calling his name and he opened his eyes. "Huh." He said confusion in his voice. "Sorry were you sleeping?" Mickie said looking at him with a soft expression. "Umm I think I must have drifted off, what's up?" He said and sat up. "we think maybe we have an idea of who these people are trying to blackmail." Ted said leaning forward on his bunk. Before he could say anything further they could here foot steps and voices approaching. "Good evening now I need you and you to come with us please." On of the guys said pointing first to john then to Maryse. John stood up he wanted to see what was going on but Maryse was more hesitant. "It's ok I will be here." John said wrapping an arm around the blondes' shoulders. Maryse nodded at him as she was lead out of the cell. "Come on we haven't got all day." The guard said pushing John along, he was trying to get a look at the rest of the cave, he saw two more holding areas, but they were full of junk and sheets. They were led up a stone stairway and the guard in front opened it. Maryse went though first and John followed her, the room was like a communications bunker. It had monitors around the edges and keyboards attached to computers. John looked around as the door on the opposite side of the wall opened. "Are good you're here." Andrew said taking off his jacket and sitting in a chair and lighting up a cigarette. "I am sorry for the manner, in which you were brought here, but I couldn't risk you trying to fight back, I mean you re all professional wrestlers this was the safest way to do it. Now I am sure you are wondering what is going on, and I want to tell you but I can't risk that, you will have some idea after you do this little task for me, now I will tell you there are some rules to being here. You do as I ask and I will treat you well and let you live in comfort. Not doing as I ask will mean privileges will be taken away and even punishments issued, am I making myself clear?" Andrew said his voice taking on a darker tone at the end. "Yes." Maryse said her voice slightly shaky. "yeah what do you want us to do?" John asked no shake in his voice, he was just angry. "Easy I need you to read out this statement, it will be filmed and posted to Vince McMahon." Andrew said handing John a piece of paper. "Ok so its was him you are trying to blackmail." John said scanning the sheet. "Not Blackmail just teach a lesson, he owes me more than you could eve know now its time to collect. Read." Andrew said going behind the camera and pressing the on button. John looked down and thought what the hell. "Vince we have been taken, we have not been harmed, and we are being treated well. The man who has taken us wants two things from you. First he wants you to make a public apology to him, for cutting him out at the last minute so that he was left with nothing so that you could have the lime light. Next he wants to be made partner in the WWE, he will contact you with further arrangements about the second part of this deal. You have three days to comply with the demands or he will start killing us, one for everyday you refuse to give him what he wants. Starting with Her." John turned round and pointed to Maryse he was getting more and more angry as he read. "You know who this man is and you will be given instructions with this tape as to when and where you can make your announcements. You have 72 hours as of the 3rd of September 2010." John turned over the page but it was blank. He looked passed the camera at Andrew who was just stubbing out his cigarette and had turned off the camera. "Well done, I will make sure you all eat well tonight." Andrew said making to leave. "Are you really going to kill us?" Maryse asked in a small voice. "No honey Vince will be doing the killing." With that he left and John and Maryse were pushed back down the stairs. Before any of the others had a chance they were back in the cell and the door was shut. "Well so much for our plan of jumping the guards." Ted said as they all sat back down and looked at their returning friends. John and Maryse recounted what ha happened. "You mean he is planning on killing us all." Melina said coming over to where Maryse was sitting and putting her arm around her. "Wee starting with moi." Maryse said pointing at her chest and resting her head on Melina's shoulder. "Ok what about escape routes see anything useful up there?" Randy asked John who was sat opposite him. "No but I am now sure this was some kind of old military base. The room we were in was an old communications bunker, there are two other cells down here, just filled with junk though, I think they cleared this one just for us." He said rubbing the palm of his hand over his face. "Ok but we can't stay here and wait to be killed." Mickie said coming over to sit with the boys not wanting to upset Maryse any more. "Even if we did get out where are we going to go?" Beth said coming over to and sitting next to Mickie. "I mean we are probably on an island somewhere in the Atlantic. The only way off this Island is probably by plane, and the last time I checked none of us could fly one." She said trying to keep her voice low in case anyone was listening. "I know but being out there, even if it is on the run is better than being in here." Ted said leaning forward a little and Randy looked at them all. "If they have a boat I could drive it, I have been sailing since I was little." Randy said and made a quick check on the front of the cage. "Great but in which direction, and who knows if there is even a boat." Cody said trying not to be the voice of pessimism, but it did need to be said. "Ok so we have more questions than answers at the moment, but we have three days." Randy said trying to keep things positive. "Yeah lets hope that his next task is as easy as the first so we don't get punished." Mickie said as they heard the men once again approaching the cell. "Ok stand back, anyone makes a move and we will start shooting." One of the guys said as the pushed in a trolley with what Mickie assumed was their dinner. "You can't shoot us your boss said he was going to keep us alive for at leas three days." Randy said folding his arms across his chest. The guard just lowered his riffle slightly in the direction of Randy's crutch. "There are more places too shoot you than will kill you." He said giving Randy a wide grin. Randy covered his crotch and stepped back. The guards pushed in the trolley and shut the door behind them. "Bon apatite." They said and with that vanished back into the cave. "Well at least he is feeding us." Ted said looking at the food mouth watering. "For now." Mickie said under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

OK I have been really going for it today I thought you might want the first parts of this story up in bulk, so that you can get into it, as ever please review it is not good when no one tells you how you are getting on, makes you think people are not reading. Any way enough sob story on with the show.

Mickie was sitting on her bunk staring at the ceiling, the question to whether or not the lights would be turned off was answered at eleven o'clock. Now they were in almost pitch darkness, there was a light shining probably on the stairway in case the guards needed to come down and check on them but it was faint. Mickie rolled over on her side trying to get more comfortable. She looked over at Randy who was opposite her and could see that he was also awake. She could see him looking at her as his eyes were about the only thing she could see. She knew why he couldn't sleep, they had been going over escape plans all night and had so far come up with nothing that wasn't going to get them shot. Mickie closed her eyes felling suddenly very tired, she didn't know how they were going to get out of this one she only knew they had too, for all she knew though Vince would either give in to this guy or find away to get them back, maybe destiny was out if their hands for now at least.

Mickie woke up to bright lights, she placed her arm over her eyes to shield them from the glare. "Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep folks but the boss wants to see Mickie and Randy." One of the guards said from outside. Mickie sat up quickly she glanced at randy who was standing behind his bed. Ted and Cody had woken up too and were looking around at them. "Ok we are coming." Randy said and offered Mickie a hand to stand up. Mickie took it and having slept in her clothes brushed them down to remove as many wrinkles as possible. Leading them up the stone steps they were taken in to the communications bunker John had described yesterday. "Good morning folks, sorry to wake you so early but I wanted to make the morning news." Andrew said coming through the door and giving Mickie the once over. "I am glad I got you two, the man everyone loves to hate and the WWE's golden girl should make for an interesting broadcast." Andrew said coming over to the camera and handing Mickie a piece of paper. "Now I am sure Mr Cena told you the rules so I wont bother repeating myself, this will be a live broadcast, we are going to interrupt CNN, good a." Andrew said winking at them but Randy was not impressed. "Now Mickie will you please read out the statement it will be to all your fans I need to put some pressure on Vince, a little public humiliation might get him to do as I ask." Andrew said sparking up a cigarette. "I don't know if I can do that, I mean I can't ask my fans to do that for me." Mickie said and Andrew turned to her. "Honey you will do it or you will be punished." He said a hint on menace in his voice. Mickie took the paper hands shaking slightly. Randy noticed this and he placed his hand in hers and squeezed lightly. "Ok I will do it." Mickie said knowing she couldn't let the others suffer because of her. Andrew gave her a count of ten and she was on. "Good morning, I am sure if you know who I am then you will be surprised to see me, I along with seven other WWE stars, Randy Orton, John Cena, Beth Phoenix, Maryse Ouellette, Ted Debasie, Cody Rhodes and Melina Pereze. We are being held somewhere the American police force will never find us. Vince McMahon has been issued with demands for our release. I ask fans too switch off your TV's when the wrestling is on, hey wait no I don't I can't say that." Mickie said looking up and behind the camera. "Read it." One of the guards said pointing a gun at Randy's head. "Switch off your TV's in protest until the ransom is paid and we are returned safely, thank you for your support." Mickie finished with a wince and Andrew switched off the camera. "Shit what was that." He said coming around to stand right in front of Mickie blowing smoke in to her face. "She read it didn't she." Randy said all too aware of the gun at his head. "Yeah shame about the add libbing." Andrew said as he paced the room. "Ok nothing I can do about it now, but you will have to be punished." He said stopping in the middle of the room and thinking. "What but we did as you asked." Mickie said turning her eyes too him. "Yes kind of so I will still make sure you get breakfast, but I am afraid I will have to turn off the heating, can't have you thinking I am a soft touch now can we." He said an evil smirk appearing on his face. "You know if I do get to become a partner I am going to get more men verses women's matches on, you know intergender tag team matches, handi cap matches, I would love to see you two wrestle." Andrew said looking from Mickie to Randy then back again. "I have always admired your wrestling skills." Andrew said coming a little closer and sending a chill down Mickie's back. "Maybe I will have a live show, ok take them back and give them some breakfast." With that the man left and Mickie and Randy were pushed out of the door. Going down the steps Randy thought he might have a chance here to get away, there were only two guards and one of them would have to open the cell door. Coming up to the door Randy waited until one of the guards had his back to them. He swooped making a grab for the guard nearest to him gun. He managed to disarm the man and had hold of his arm in a tight lock making the man scream out in pain. Mickie went for the discarded weapon but it was kicked away from her. "I think not honey." Said a third guard that had come from nowhere obviously here the commotion. "Now let my colleague go or I will have to break her nose." The man said to Randy. Randy had been distracted by the third man that he had not seen the guard that had gone to open the cage approach him from behind. "Randy watch..." Mickie began but it was too late. The man had swung the butt of his rifle at Randy's head and it connected with a thud. Randy dropped like a stone and all the other wrestlers could do was watch on in horror. Mickie was pulled back and was not allowed to go to him. "What have you done you bastards?" Cody called from the cell, they were just on the other side of the bars all of them watching as the drama unfolded. "Taught you a lesson, we may not be able to kill you yet but we can do a lot of damage if you want us to." One of the men said and pushed Mickie forward. "Get him in the cell." He said and Mickie bent down seeing that Randy was still breathing, he had just been knocked unconscious. "How he is too heavy?" Mickie said looking from one pair of eyes to another. "Drag him." Another man said and Mickie stood up taking Randy by the arms she pulled him to the door. She was out of breath and she knew she had just provided the guards with a good show. "Nice, now you." He pointed at Cody. "We are going to open the door help her get him in, try anything and I will shoot that one." He said pointing at Beth who just scoffed at him. Cody came over to the door one eye on the gun the other on Mickie. One of the guards unlocked the door and Cody helped Mickie get Randy inside, before any of them could move the door was shut and locked. "We will bring your breakfast down." One of the men said over their shoulder and they were gone. "Shit Randy are you ok." Ted said coming over to his friend who they had managed to get on his bunk. Randy didn't say anything, he just moaned a little. "Damm them." Beth said punching her bunk and walking like a caged lion along the front of the cell. "Calm down Beth it won't do you nay good to get worked up." Melina said coming over to the woman and putting her arms round her. They were all coping with this in different ways and Beth's way was to get angry, she didn't know what else to do. "I know it's just so frustrating, what did they get you to do Mickie?" She asked thinking the distraction would calm her down. "I had to read a statement to the fans on live TV, I am afraid I messed up a little." Beth came over to place am arm round her friend. "I am sure you did fine, what did it say?" She said trying to be supportive even though she wanted to kill someone. "Just that they should not watch the wrestling, you know in protest. I couldn't do it first time to ask that of the fans, but I did in the end." Mickie admitted and they had all gathered round her and Randy. "Oh no so is he going to punish us?" Maryse asked. She knew that Maryse knowing she was first to die was under a lot of pressure, but Mickie was hoping Randy would wake up before she had to discuss this. "Umm yeah he said he would turn off the heat." Mickie said knowing there was no way she was going to avoid it. "Great inside a mountain that's going to get chilly." Melina said she hated the cold. "It's not her fault." Randy said in a soft voice and they all snapped their heads round to look at him. "Oh thank god your ok." Mickie said very grateful for the interruption. "Yeah I'll live." Randy said touching the back of his head and finding a spot of blood. "Shit you're bleeding man here." Ted said going to take off his shirt. "No man keep it you're going to need it." Randy said holding out his hand and preventing Ted from removing his shirt. "I know." Mickie said ripping off the pocket on her own shirt as Ted and john did the same. "Here." She said handing him the makeshift pad. "Thanks." He said offering her a smile, he winced as he touched the bump. Just as Mickie and Randy were going to explain exactly what happened the guards came back with their breakfast. "I see you're awake." One of them said as they opened the door guns raised. "Hard head." Randy replied sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I bet you know ladies if you ever fancied doing a little off the book favours, we can give you some extra rewards." One of the guys said as he locked the door giving them all the quick once over. "I would rather eat my own sick." Melina said looking at the guards in disgust. They laughed and turned away. "Your choice hey is it getting cold in here or is it just me." They said as they disappeared once more laughing. "God those three are creeps." Melina said going over and getting some toast off the trolley, she was starving. "I wonder why they are doing this?" Ted said joining her. "Who knows money I guess either that or they are just sick perverts." She replied moving back to sit on her bunk. "You know guys I think we have to do what they want, maybe Vince will give him what he wants then we can go home, I mean that attempt at escape did not go so well." Maryse said also taking some toast and spreading some jelly on it. "No way." Randy said taking off his pad and placing it on his bed. "We can't give up Maryse, if we do I am sure we will never see the outside of these walls." He said placing a hand on her arm. "That's easy for you to say you're not going to be the first to go." She snapped back at him and he could see she was holding back tears. "You would rather die last?" Mickie said from her chair, she had not yet gotten any food. "I wouldn't watching all of you killed is a fate worse than death." She said standing up and being joined by John. "Ok so what do we do?" He said taking a sausage and placing it all in his mouth in one go. "I have an idea but I don't think your going to like it." Cody spoke up around a mouth full of bacon. "Well I am open to suggestions." Maryse said trying to compose herself. "You could take the guards up on their offer. Then when they are distracted steal their keys." He said and Mickie looked at him as though he had just given birth to an alien. "Your serious aren't you?" She said when he just looked back at her. "You have to admit it could work, they can hardly hold on to their guns while you know." Ted said getting up to get some toast. "Ha say we did do this, once we have the keys what should we do, run for it, we wouldn't get twenty feet." Beth said taking a bite of her eggs. "Good point." John said he was not happy about them trying this idea at all. "Plus who knows where they would take us, maybe they would take turns, as well then what will we get, probably nothing." Beth continued looking from once face to another looking for objections. "Ok ok bin that idea, but I do think the only way we will get out of here is to get those keys." Cody said trying to think of any way they could get hold of them.

Cody was bored, with nothing to do and nothing to occupy their time except talk about way to escape and failing a silence had fallen amongst them. Cody was counting the number of lines on his hands when they heard voices. "Ok Cody Rhodes and Ted Debasie you're coming with us." One of the guards said and they both walked over to the door and were let out. They had guns on them all the time and neither dared to try anything, it wouldn't be worth it at this point, and they followed them up to the bunker. "Afternoon boys, hope you have had a nice day, although I heard about the escape attempt. Tut tut." Andrew said but there was more humour in his voice than anger. "Well now I need for you two to do something for me." He said asking them to sit at a small desk and handing them each a pen and a piece of paper. "I would like you to write a lovely letter to each of your parents, asking them to save you by getting Vince to agree with my plans, tell them that they should pull any funding until Vince agrees to my demands, and that they should make a public plea to him if they want you back." Andrew said grinning obviously pleased with his plan. "No." Cody said quickly, putting down his pen and looking over at Ted. "Yeah what he said No." Ted copied Cody. "Do you two not know the rules, you will be punished if you do not do this." Andrew said his tone level but anger was just below the surface. "We know them, but if I die out here that is not the last thing I ever want my parents to have of me, to make them feel guilty about my death is not something I ever want to happen." Cody said remaining still. "Exactly I'm not doing that to my dad either." Ted said making no move to pick his pen back up. Andrew got up very quickly and went to the door. "Take them back." Was all he said and Ted and Cody were pushed out of the door and down the stairs, they were pushed hard enough that Cody nearly fell from the top. "Hey watch it ok I am going." Cody said almost running down the last few steps. "get in there, now you have done it he is going to be mad." One of them said as they locked the door behind Ted and Cody, all the others were looking at them with confused and worried faces. "What didn't you do?" Randy asked knowing that each time they went up there the task were getting more difficult. "We wouldn't write letters to our parents asking them to get Vince to rescue us." Ted spoke up coming to sit on his bunk. "Oh god that's horrible." Melina said as the rest of them joined her at Ted's bed. "Yeah man what if that had been the last thin g we ever said to them?" Cody said sitting down next to Ted and letting out a slow breath. "Now he is mad though, I don't know what he is going to do, but I don't think it is going to be pretty." Ted said as they all sat there wondering what could possibly happen next.

Mickie was freezing and hungry. They had all wrapped themselves in blankets and were sitting in pairs too keep warm. Mickie was sitting with randy, although she was closer to John he was having the best calming effect on Maryse who had gotten a bit hysterical when it started to get really cold and they hadn't been fed by six o'clock. "Damm but this is not good." Randy whispered to her as he pulled her closer to him trying to keep warm. "Maybe we should run around a bit?" Mickie said smiling slightly at him. "I would but I am too hungry and who knows when we will get to eat again, I think we need to conserve energy." He said as he noticed that the others were lying down. Melina and Ted were next to them on Ted's bed and Cody and Beth were opposite them and Beth looked as though she was asleep. "I couldn't sleep last night." Mickie confessed to her bed partner. "I know I saw you I couldn't either." He said not knowing where she was going with this. "I am so tired but I am afraid if I close my eyes something might happen." She said turning on to her back and the heat from his body washed down her side. "I know what you mean I think if any of us have the chance to get out we should just run for it, at least then we can at least come back for the others or go find help. We really don't know what is here, there could be other people in this place although I doubt it." Randy said thinking again about it was making his head hurt. "How cosy." A voice came from behind them and Mickie and Randy sat up quickly. Mickie looked around and everyone else was starting to get up too. "Cold enough for you down here is it, well the boss has decided to give you a chance to get it put back on." He said as the other guard opened the cage and pointed at Randy and Mickie. "You come with us." He said and Randy pulled Mickie up and went outside. "I don't know why he wants you two trouble makers." The guy who's arm Randy had nearly broken earlier said. Poking Randy in the back with then gun he forced Randy to walk up the stairs. "Maybe he just likes us best." Randy said not knowing why he wanted to antagonise this guy, but was unable to stop himself. "Get in there." The man said pushing them though the door. "Now though the other one." The man said pushing them across the room where the third guard joined them and opened the door. Mickie couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her was a full size wrestling ring. Randy stopped and was suddenly wondering whether this had been part of the plan all along. "Good evening." Andrew said coming in from a side room and making Mickie jump. "Now I know you have not got any wrestling clothes with you but I am sure this is not going to affect you performance too much." Randy was trying to process this information. "You want us to wrestle, who? Randy asked fearing that it would be one of the guards plus the guns. "Well each other of course." Andrew said getting in the ring and beckoning them to join him. "Now you know my friends here will be out side at all times so don't try any thing, I will be refereeing sorry there is no bell." Andrew said as Randy and Mickie climbed in to the ring. Mickie couldn't believe what was happening, how they were supposed to wrestle with guns pointed at them. "Hey you know we have not rehearsed anything." Randy said trying to make up an excuse not to do this. "So make it up as you go along, you are professional wing it." Andrew said lifting up his hand and shouted go. Mickie didn't know what to do, she looked at Randy who was standing motionless opposite her. "Get on with it then." Andrew said anger coming in to his voice. "or would you like me to wrestle her." He said a grin coming to his face. Randy moved then he locked up with Mickie only using minimal force. All the guys on the side let out a cheer and Mickie fought back. Taking Randy's arm she put him in an arm lock, she knew he could just pull out of it if he wanted but he played his roll well. Randy got out of the lock and hit Mickie with a clothes line knocking her too the floor, he got on top of her and put her in a half nelson. Whispering in her ear he said. "I have a plan you see how the guys are lined up their guns are resting on the ring, if I throw you out side and you land in front of them they will be too distracted to notice me." He said Mickie wriggled out from beneath him. "Ok do it." She said as he threw her between the ropes and she landed almost at one guy's feet. She could here the clapping but remained still as if injured. Randy got on the top turn buckle and quickly jumped off. Landing on two of the guys taking them with him they had no idea how to take the fall and they both hit their heads pretty hard. Mickie went for the gun as the third guy went for his. Randy tackled the third guy who let off his gun into the air. Mickie swung her gun round on Andrew who was coming at her through the ropes. "Put that down you little bitch." He shouted but Mickie just aimed the gun and fired. Nothing happened the safety must have been on or something and Andrew leapt at her. Randy managed to get half of his body in the way before Andrew could take Mickie down. Randy rolled off Andrew and away from him in time to grab Mickie's hand and run for the open door to their left. "What about the others." Mickie said huffing for breath. "we can't go back they will kill us." Randy said as a bullet hit the wall as they went through the door. "We can't leave them." Mickie said turning back but seeing the other men not far behind them. "We will come back for them, but for now let's just get out alive." Randy pulled Mickie to the front door and opened it. Dusk had come outside but Randy was grateful that it was almost dark. He and Mickie sprinted for the tree line, every now and then a bullet would whistle in their direction but none of them hit their target. Crashing into the under growth Randy made lefts and rights so they would be harder to follow. "Randy have to stop." Mickie said panting, they had been running for ages and even randy was getting tired. The sound of gun fire had abated and they could here no one behind them. Slowing to a walk Randy looked around for a place to hide. Mickie spotted on, it was a small cave under a large stone formation, not a good place to be caught but they still had the gun, even though it was not quite working. Mickie went inside followed by Randy who had to squeeze a bit but managed to get in. It was a very small space and they had to huddle together to fit. "I can't here any one, do you think they gave up." Mickie said straining to here any noise in the forest outside. "No they won't give up not until the catch us." Randy said placing an arm around Mickie and staring into the darkness.

What are Mickie and Randy going to do now go and get help or go back for the others, review if you want to find out or you will never see chapter 4 ha ha ta xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here is chapter 4 as promised

"Get them back." Andrew yelled as his men came back from the tree line having lost track of Mickie and Randy. "We can't track them without goggles in this light, they have too much element of surprise, and they have a gun." One of the men said huffing for breath. "Yeah your gun, I thought you guys were trained professionals, now I want them back." Andrew said in a slightly calmer voice, but it had a icy tone. "I don't think we will get them boss, by now they have either found a place to hide or are half way around the island." Another man said looking back out at the darkened jungle. "We don't know where they have gone boss, but we do know where they are going." The other guy spoke up and Andrew turned on him. "oh yeah and how did you know that, set it up did you?" He said not very happy with the way this was turning out. "No we know they are going to come back here for their friends, why don't we lay a trap?" Now Andrew smiled his eyes lighting up, the glint in his eyes made the men shiver. "I like the way your thinking and I have just the plan to do it.

"Was that gun fire?" Melina said panic coating her voice. "Yeah I think so, sounds like it was coming from above us." John said going over to the bars and peering though. "Do you think it has anything to do with Randy and Mickie?" Beth said coming over to stand with John. "God I hope not, but I bet it is, I am sure we will find out soon enough though." John said stepping away from the bars as there was nothing to see there. "What are we going to do if they have killed them?" Maryse said looking up at John who had come back and wrapped himself back up in the blanket with her. "I don't know but we can't think like that, I mean maybe they escaped and all the gun fire was to try and get them back." John said hoping that his theory would prove correct. "Oh god do you really think so?" Maryse said looking happier than she had in days. "Hey it is possible." Ted said from the bed next door, he had been listening to their conversation and he thought Randy might just have the balls to try it. Bet sat up and leaned against Ted. "You know if they have got away, then they might come back for us or go and get help, but I suggest we make these guys' lives as hard as possible until we find out what happened to them." Beth said knowing that not knowing anything would be the worst thing. "Ok agreed, they either tell us what is going on or we refuse to do anymore of his tasks." Cody said from across the room and Melina just nodded beside him. The six wrestlers that were left settled down in their cold prison unable to do anything until someone came down to them. They kind of hoped it would be Randy and Mickie safely retuned to them and not dead, but on the other hand they were hoping that they had escaped, that they made be away of getting out of this cave once and for all.

Mickie opened her eyes, there was light spilling in from the small opening of their bolt hole. She sat up carefully, her body was stiff from lying in the cramped conditions for hours. As she sat up Randy moaned and raised his arm to put his hand to his head. "Oh my head." He said sitting up gingerly and looking at Mickie. "Are you ok, I mean you did take a pretty good blow to it yesterday." Mickie said placing her hand on his forehead but feeling no temperature. "Yeah just a bit of a headache, ill be fine." Mickie was not sure he was fine but for now she would let it slide, they had much more pressing matters to get on with. "Ok let's get out of here." Randy said crawling back up and out of the cave. He took the gun and scanned the area as Mickie joined him. "Do you think they went back to the house?" Mickie said following Randy into the undergrowth. "Yeah it's possible, they might have not been able to track us in the dark." He said not quite believing that they would have given up so easily. "Ok well we need to find some water, or we won't last long out here." Randy said noting the temperature was getting up there as the sun rose in the sky. "Ok then we go back for the others?" Mickie asked as she stepped over a downed branch. "Not yet, first we need to see if we can get that gun working." He said lifting it up and pointing at it so Mickie got the idea. "Ok, then what it's two of us versus four guys all with guns." Mickie said as they made their way though the jungle, keeping the ocean on their right and the mountains to their left. "Well we do have one advantage, we have the element of surprise." Randy said taking a quick look behind them and noticing that they were carving a fairly obvious path though the jungle. "Damm we are going to have to get down towards the beach, we are going to be too easy to track in here." He said and they started picking their way East down to the beach. It was slow going, they hopped from one spot to another so it looked like their trail ended in the middle of the jungle. Once they reached the tree line they started to make their way parallel to the ocean again. "Another thing, if they are tracking us they are not protecting the others, make it easier for us to sneak in whack one of them and steal their keys." Randy said but Mickie was looking beyond him and he swung round holding up the gun. "Shush." She said but Randy couldn't see anything. "What?" He asked sounding confused. "Listen do you here that?" Mickie said pointing off to their left slightly. Randy strained to here anything, all he got was bird song and the odd animal rustle in the trees. "No what is it." He said still not getting what she was hearing. "Come on." She said making her way back into the jungle and up a hill. Randy followed her keeping an eye out for any clue they were being followed. "There." Mickie pointed, she was standing on a slight ridge of rock, and Randy was just behind her. When he joined her he smiled. "A running stream, wow you have good ears." Randy said as they walked towards it. Mickie didn't hesitate, she was so thirsty, it was very hot here now and she hadn't had anything to drink since the previous afternoon. Randy stood guard while she drank, something was telling him this was not a safe place to be. If the guards were looking for them, this stream would be a good place to start. The need to drink over powered his need to watch finally and Randy cupped water into his mouth and drank greedily.

John had not been back to sleep since they had heard all the gun fire. Randy and Mickie had not returned and neither had anyone else. Sitting up he let Maryse sleep on but he couldn't lie there any longer he was starting to get very worried. "Good morning." John almost jumped out of his skin, the guard must have walked very quietly to the cell. "Shit you scared me half to death." John said almost in a whisper, but he could see the others start to stir. "Well now if I had known it was that easy I would have done it earlier." The man said a chuckle in his voice. "What's happened to Randy and Mickie?" Melina asked coming over to the cell door. "They have been put in isolation as punishment for not doing their task last night." He said looking around as his friends came to join him. "We don't believe you, we heard gun fire." Cody said coming to stand at the door also. "Well now are you calling me a lyre? Because I don't like people who call me that." He said pointing his gun at Cody's head. "Look we just want to know what has happened to our friends." Cody said this time not backing down. "It does not matter what has happened to them now only what is going to happen to you." Another guard said coming to the cell door and holding up his gun.

Mickie and Randy had drank their fill and were now walking down the stream following it towards the ocean. The stream seemed to join the ocean at a small inlet in the Island. It dropped sharply away from them as it continued its journey down hill and towards the ocean. "You know this inlet would be where I would keep my boat if I had one." Randy said pondering the situation and thinking a trip down there wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Oh yeah should we check it out?" Mickie said knowing that the cove was not completely visible from this position as it was shielded by jutting rock. "I think it's worth a look, we can't go back to the house until dark and the more we explore the better chance we have of getting the others to safety." Randy said as they picked their way down the slope until the beach came fully into view. The ocean lapped against the sand as they followed the line of rocks knowing that being right at the waters edge would be suicide if someone was watching them. Randy had to see what was around the corner and he wasn't disappointed.

Beth and Melina stood in front of Andrew who was eyeing them up like prized cow's. Melina tried to suppress a shiver but failed. "Are you cold?" Andrew said his voice did not hold any concern. "Not any more." Melina said, it was hot in this part of the house. They were stood by the same ring Randy and Mickie were in last night, unbeknown to them, this is where they had escaped. "Look its simple I want you ladies to have an I quit match." Beth could not believe what this guy was asking them. "No way, you tell us where Mickie and randy are and we will think about it." Beth said her voice coming out slightly shaky and she cursed herself for it. "You will do it or you will be punished as well." Andrew said moving closer to the girls as his men blocked them in behind. "Then you're going to have to punish us." Melina said no shake in her voice but her hands were moving so unsteadily she had to tuck them under her arm pits to stop the men seeing it. "You would rather be punished than do an simple I quite match?" Andrew asked concern and anger in his voice. "No we just want to know what happened to our friends and if they are still alive we want to see them." Beth said and Andrew almost stuck his face into hers. "You will see them again, I am sure they are desperate to see you, but unfortunately they are not allowed to see visitors right now." He said not breaking eye contact with Beth who managed to hold the stare even though it was making her feel sick. "The answer is still no, what more could you possibly do to us, we are hungry freezing and locked in a cage." Beth said and Melina nodded her head next to her. "oh honey there is so much more." Andrew said coming towards them and the guards grabbed them from behind.

What have Mickie and Randy found? What id Andrew going to do to Melina and Beth? Review and find out if no one reviews I might cry


	5. Chapter 5

Ok chapter five, on we go.

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing, sitting there rocking gently in the waves was a twenty foot cabin cruiser. Mickie's jaw almost locked as it fell open. "Oh my god Randy I think we are saved." She said moving off first at a run. "Mickie stop." Randy said catching up with her quickly and grabbing her arm. "There might be someone on board already" He said and Mickie stopped in her tracks. "Good point, what are we going to do?" Mickie asked wondering how she could have been so stupid. "First we are going to go up to it very quietly." Randy said giving her a rye smile. Creeping up the side of the oat via the jetty that it was moored to randy peered in to the window. There was no sign of any one on bored, Mickie was behind him keeping her eyes peeled on the horizon. She felt like she had a couple of snakes having a fight in her belly, it was excitement mixed with fear, she knew this boat could men their salvation, but what if it was a trap, that they had been lured here by the people that had taken them prisoner. Randy was up to the stern of the boat now and had neither seen or heard anything. Holding up the gun her stepped on board. Offering Mickie a hand he pulled her up with him. The boat was a nice one. It had a large horse shoe shaped red leather seat running around the main deck area. The deck it's self was oak and it matched the fixtures and trim. Mickie admired the décor as she followed Randy up to the wheel house. Randy found the door unlocked and his hopes rose. Taking a quick look around he saw that there were no keys. "No keys they are either hidden somewhere on this boat or back at the house." Randy said giving the console the once over and checking the draws immediately below, no keys. "Can you hot wire it you know like a car?" Mickie said also scanning the room for anywhere the key might be hidden. "No it does not work like that, there are separate keys for the engine and the tracking systems, even if I could hot wire it we would only have the engine and driving a boat blind in the middle of the ocean is risky." Randy said coming back down the stairs. Moving off into the lower cabins Randy and Mickie searched for the keys but they were not on the boat. "So looks like we have a way off this Island now, but it just adds one more thing we have to do when we go back for the others." Randy said climbing down back on to the jetty. Mickie followed him and they made their way back up the rocks and into the tree line. They knew if they stayed by the boat for to long they could be discovered. Mickie was starting to get tired, they had been pretty much on the move all day. First they had come back to the stream to get some more water, and then they had gone in search of something they could carry the water around with. "Randy why don't we go back to the boat, I bet there is something on there we can use." Mickie said the sweat rolling off her forehead as the afternoon sun beat down on her face. "Why didn't I think of that before?" Randy said coving his eyes with the palm of his hand to block out the sun's rays. His head was still pounding and the constant brightness was only making the situation worse. They had gone back to the boat again having to go slowly and quietly, Mickie was not sure how much more of this sneaking about she could take, everything was taking twice as long and her nerves were shredded. "Got some thing." Randy had called down to her when he had found two large water bottles in the kitchenette on the boat. Now they were sat at the stream filling up their flasks. Neither had said anything for a while, there wasn't much to talk about today was going to be about waiting. Finally they moved off in search for a place to sleep. They wanted to be not to close to the house, but not to far away either. "What about here." Mickie said pointing to a circle of rocks that could be covered with foliage for protection. "No I don't fancy getting eaten alive by ant's tonight." Randy said and Mickie agreed that was not the best idea for either of them. "Ok what about the cave we were in last night?" Mickie suggested but she did not relish the idea of squeezing back into that tiny hole. "Rather not, plus if they do find us there we are trapped like rats in a barrel." Randy said screwing up his face at the image of getting found in that cave. Walking on Randy finally stopped, Mickie almost collided with his back but managed to stop herself in time. "What is it?" She said thinking that he had heard something. "I think we have found it." Randy said pointing up at a large tree. "Found what? Oh you mean you want to stay in that tree." Mickie said catching on quickly. "Yeah it's perfect, when people look for things they are twice as likely to look down as up, plus if we do get spotted its easier to escape and defend." Randy said looking very pleased with his discovery. "Why don't you climb up there find a good branch to sit on and I will let you know if I can see you." Randy said as Mickie walked to the lowest branch and climbed on it. "It is a long stretch to the next one but its ok." Mickie called down as she hopped on to the third branch up. Randy could still see her legs but Mickie was covered from the waist up. "How are we doing can you still see me." She called down as quietly as possible. "Yeah one higher I reckon." Randy said watching as first one then the other leg disappeared from his site. "That's great what kind of room do you have?" Randy asked as he walked under the ranches and looked up. "Not bad there are two branches up here, I think will be good enough, do you want to pass me the gun, you won't be able to climb with it." Mickie said lying on the branch she was standing on and hanging her arm down. "Ok I will get on the first one then pass it up." Randy said as he shifted the gun to his left hand and got himself on to branch two. Passing Mickie the gun Randy made short work of the next two braches and had joined Mickie on a particularly think branch that swung up and out into the main canopy. "This is good." Randy said sitting on the branch and closing his eyes. "I know what you mean, it's so hot, and not to mention we have not had anything to eat for over 24 hours now." Mickie said and almost on cue her stomach gave a growl. Randy had to smile even though his head was killing him, he knew he couldn't let Mickie catch on, she was worried enough as it was and he needed her to not be worried about him when they executed their plan tonight.

"Maybe we should talk about what we are going to do?" Randy said as it was quite obvious that even though they were both exhausted neither of them was going to sleep. It was approaching dusk now, and the heat from the day was subsiding, but it was still to warm to sleep. "Yeah why not can't be to over prepared." Mickie said sitting up straighter as her neck gave a protest at being moved. "Ok so first thing we have to do it get the keys to the cell." Randy said as he decided it was also time to check out the gun. He had been putting it off, not because he didn't want it to work, he did, but because it if wasn't fixable it would make their plan so much harder. "Yeah so we get one guard alone perhaps by distraction?" Mickie said watching as Randy opened the riffle and was glad a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah a distraction, by the way the bullet had just jammed in the slide, should work good as new now." Randy said snapping the gun barrel back into place. "Are you going to test it and see?" Mickie said looking at Randy and his shaking head. "Can't, if I do it will bring them right to us." He said planning the gun back across his lap. "So the first time you use that gun." Mickie said but did not get a chance to finish. "Yeah will be tonight when we are actually going to need it." Randy said not looking happy about the situation, but knowing they had no choice. "So." Mickie continued trying to change the subject. "What distraction are we going to use?" Randy was glad he didn't have to dwell on what would happen if the gun didn't fire, it would happen at the worst moment when they really needed it and Randy couldn't think about that too much in case he decided to call the whole thing off, turn around hot wire that boat, and hope that someone found them, but he knew he couldn't leave the others here, let alone ask Mickie too. "I was thinking get one of them to chase me and you wait in ambush." Mickie finished but Randy had not heard the rest of what she had said.

"Yeah it could work, do you think you are going to out run these guys?" Randy said knowing that Mickie was fast but these guys were probably ex military and may even be able to pick her with a sniper shot. "Yeah I think so, plus I think they want us alive or they would have hit us yesterday." Mickie said and Randy had suspected much the same thing. "So we need to go in dead of nigh let the others know that we are still alive, I bet they are wondering what happened to us by now, and you can bet they have not told them we escaped." Randy said going over in his mind what they were going to do. "Hopefully we will find on of them on guar duty, take him out and steal hi keys." Mickie added knowing that it sounded easier than it was going to be. "Yeah using as little noise as possible." Randy said knowing that if they had to use the gun it would alert the others to their presence. "Ok so when the others are out we will have the numbers advantage and we can go and get the boat keys." Mickie said except she knew they didn't have clue where they might be keeping the keys. "Yes, but I had another thought, if we manage to get into the house we should have a look round to see if we can find our pilots and that air hostess, we don't know what happened to them and if we can fly out of here we have a much better chance of escaping." Randy said knowing that it was unlikely that they were still alive, but feeling that he owed it to them to try. "Ok but only if we have time once everyone we know is there is out we have to leave, we can always come back for them, after all they are not the ones he wants." Mickie said knowing that if they had the chance to go they would have to they may not get another shot as tomorrow Andrew was going to start killing them. "Ok agreed so it's now." Randy said looking at his watch. "Ten to five, we need to set of about two am, it's the most likely time that they will be asleep." Randy said looking at Mickie who just nodded her head at him. "Randy if something goes wrong, escape with whoever you can." Mickie said looking him straight in the eyes to let him know she meant it. "No one is getting left6 behind, we came here together we will leave the same way." Randy said knowing that he could never leave her to those men. "You would not do the same thing." He said knowing her too well as she hung her head. "Fair enough, but I don't want any one to suffer more because of me." Mickie confessed as Randy inched closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "No one is going to blame you, you have been great, I don't think I would have survived out here on my own without you." Randy said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, but this is the easy part." Mickie said knowing that tonight they would have to not only be quick but clever and a bit of luck wouldn't hurt either.

"Are you sure this is the best way." One of the guards said as Andrew looked out at his trap and smiled. "I am sick of waiting for them they are going to come back to me." He said, his people were starting to get worried about him. Even since they had collected the message from Vince which told them that he would never give in to their demands and the entire American police force and FBI were out looking for them it was only a matter of time before they were found. Andrew had been in some kind of trance. He had been pacing the floor and refusing to speak to anyone that was until he came up with his plan to get Randy and Mickie back. They had to admit it was a good one unless it didn't work, for all they knew they had both been killed or were lying in a ditch somewhere dehydrated and ill. None of them thought this was the most likely case though and it was more likely they were waiting until the cover of darkness to make an attack. Now they were ready for them, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

In the dark Randy and Mickie crept though the undergrowth. They had made their way back towards the mountains intending on walking the tree line until they were level with the cave entrance, so that it would be between themselves and the house. It made the chances of them being spotted as little as possible. Neither of them had spoken a word but both their hearts were beating a mile a minute. Mickie thought Randy was looking ill, she had noticed that his face was pale and his eyes seemed dull, she knew his head injury had been affecting him even though he had tried to hide it from her. She had chosen not to mention it as she knew if he was hiding it he didn't need or want her to discuss it either. Following Randy at a slow crawl they made sure that they were not being watched. Randy had suspected that they had night vision goggles, and long sites on their riffles and if as he now thought they were back at the house waiting for them, their plan could be over before it even began if they were spotted. He could here Mickie breathing behind him but that was the only noise in this quite jungle. It was strange that the absence of sound was the thing that was worrying him most right now. Almost at the tree line Randy stopped and Mickie came up to his side to join him. They looked at each other, there was so much to be said but now was not the time to do it, they hoped they would get a chance once they had gotten their friends and were off this god forsaken place. Mickie moved first the weight of emotions almost too much and she ducked low and rounded the final out cropping of trees. What she and Randy saw then was going to change their plans forever.

Oh I am so bad ;-) what have Mickie and Randy seen, id Andrew going bonkers, please review to find out.

Quick preview of chapter 6

"How long do you think they can live like this? I have all the patients in the world but your friends are running out of time. It's your choice, but remember who will be the ones performing the exacution."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok the long awaited chapter 6

Mickie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her friends were bathed in light from some kind of large lamp coming from the house. They were all there lined up about five feet apart from each other, and none of them were moving. Randy could not see any guards but he knew they must be watching their friends. He could see john clearest as he was on the far left side and nearest to their position. Randy could see he had his head low, his hands were tied behind his back and his body was tied to a large wooden pool. "What have they done?" Mickie said it wasn't a question it was disbelief. Randy pulled Mickie down lower into the undergrowth, knowing that getting spotted was now a real possibility. "We have to help them Randy, we can't leave them like that." Mickie said imploring him with her eyes too help her. "I know we can't leave them there, but at the moment we have no choice." Randy said placing his hand on her shoulder. "How long do you think they have been tied there?" Mickie said glancing over her shoulder but from her position she could barely see them. "I'm not sure, but not that long, it would have taken time to get those posts into the ground, plus we have only been gone one day." Randy said hoping that his friends had not been out in the heat for too long. "What are we going to do now, this is obviously a trap?" Mickie said as she kneeled down and Randy joined her making as little noise as possible. "I'm not sure, but I do know we can't just walk in there and start cutting them loose." Randy said scanning the trees for any sign of movement. "Ok but we can't leave them there either, you know how hot it got today, they wont last long in that kind of heat, not to mention they have no cover over there." Mickie said in an angry whisper. She knew if she got the chance to kill Andrew again she wouldn't need any kind of gun. "I know but.." Before Randy could finish Andrews voice came at them over some kind of mega phone. "Mickie, Randy I know you are out there some where, I will repeat my message again. I have your friends in some what of a compromised position. How long do you think they can live like this? I have all the patients in the world, but your friends are running out of time. It's your choice, but remember who will be the ones performing the execution, give yourselves up or I will let them die." The mega phone went off and Mickie saw in the back ling one of the guards scan the area, hoping that they had heard he message and were about to surrender. "He is right how long can they last, a day maybe, we can't watch them die, no I wont watch them die." Mickie said almost going to stand until Randy put a hand on her arm. "If we give ourselves up now then we are all dead regardless of weather it's today or tomorrow or next week." He said looking Mickie in the eyes and seeing the unshed tears. "What do you mean we could still get rescued." Mickie said not wanting to confront the reality of the situation. "No I think not, its obvious Vince has replied, and it was a no, I mean as of tomorrow mooring the 72 hours will be up and we were going to start dying, if Vince had said yes he would not care if we came back or not." Randy said trying to explain why they could not just hope someone would come for them. "Ok but that means he will still need us alive, or he will loose his bargaining chips and Vince will not have to do anything for him, not to mention if they ever did catch him he would be going to jail." Mickie said thinking there might just be a way out of this after all. "Exactly, we need to wait him out, I don't think he will risk killing us all just to get us back, if he thinks we have either injured our selves or some how got away not only will they stop looking but they might let their guard down." Randy said a plan coming to mind. "We need to leave now before they start searching the perimeter, then we come back tomorrow late afternoon and see if they have been taken down if not I think they can go one more night, then in the morning we will have to come up with plan B, but if I am right Andrew will want to send another message to Vince and it will require some of them to send it." Randy said getting up and looking around. Mickie hesitated, she didn't want to leave her friends hanging there, she knew she had no choice, if herself and Randy were taken they could all end up on those posts and no one would be coming to save them. They crept back though the jungle aware of every sound they were making, it was obvious now that the men had not been following them all day but had been waiting for them trap laid out. Randy was pretty confident that when they were a good distance away they would likely be safe, it was unlikely that any one guard would come out looking for them, and one of them at least would have to stay behind to guard the others. As they emerge near the stream Mickie sat down on the waters edge and cupped water in to her mouth. They had not been able to find much to eat a few berries and that was it and she was ravenous. "God know how hungry and thirsty those guys are." Mickie said not really talking to anyone but Randy knew what she meant. "I know but we don't know maybe he fed them this morning, maybe they have only been put out there tonight." Randy said not quite believing it but hoping that this was the case. Sitting down next to Mickie Randy knew that the plan to wait it out was dangerous. If Andrew was prepared to let his friends die then it would all be for nothing, they would have to give themselves up to save anyone that was still alive. Hot wiring the boat was risky, it meant sailing blind in to an ocean they didn't know. The chances of someone spotting their boat were slim to none. "Hey Mickie, you know if we have to, I can get that boat started, but it has to be the last resort." Randy said as Mickie turned to look at him. "No Randy giving up is our last resort anything would be better than going back to that bastard." She said and her face grew determined all of a sudden and she knew that what she said she had meant every word.

Maryse opened her eyes a crack, not wanting to get blinded by the sun. She was already burning down one side of her body, she could feel her skin cooking under the suns hot glare. She didn't know what the time was but the sun had been up for a while now but had not reached right over head so it was probably a little before midday. She had known for a while now that she was going to die today, but this wasn't quite what she had in mind. "Hey are you ok." Ted croaked out next to here. His voice had cracked from being so thirsty, they had been tied up since late afternoon yesterday. Luckily they had missed most of the day's heat but they had not been fed since two days ago and most of them were weaker than usual. When the guards had come for them, they had taken Melina and Maryse first. Saying that if the others didn't strip to their underwear then they would start breaking fingers. The boys hadn't put up much of a fight, but Beth was very weary of getting down in her undies in front of these guys, there was no telling what they wanted. The guards had then forcibly stripped Maryse and Melina much to the horror of the others who could do nothing to stop them. Then the girls were taken outside much to the protests of the boys and when the guards returned they told them that if they did not co-operate then they would not see there friends again. Being walked out on to the sand and rocks was like walking the last mile. John had thought, as soon as he saw the girls tied up to the metal post he thought about running for it, but he knew in board daylight with three guns on him he would not have made it twenty yards. Plus it didn't change the situation, his friends would still be left to die, and he would only add to Andrew's anger which had obviously gotten out of control. The reason they were there became obvious when Andrew made his announcement. Cody was happy that Mickie and Randy had escaped even though he was now suffering for it, at least it gave them a chance. Beth had turned to him later that night and said. "I know they can't turn themselves in, but a big rescue wouldn't hurt." She said half joking, but knowing with dawn approaching and the sun they were indeed in a lot of trouble. Maryse turned to Ted who had asked her if she was ok and gave him a small smile. "Not really, but hey at least we are only going to get cooked one side at a time." She said and Ted had to smile. "I know I have always liked my meat well done." He said and Maryse couldn't help but crack another smile even though it made her lips sore. "Hey what's so funny?" Melina said from beside Ted. "Nothing just trying to keep up our sprits." Ted said turning his head so he could look at the Latino. "Ha good one, I don't think I have ever wished for rain more in my entire life." Melina said as she tried to get her damp hair out of her eyes without using her hands. "Me too." Beth said from beside her. Beth was not fairing so well in the sun, she had very fair skin and Cody who was next to her could already see her shoulders were looking extremely sore. "Hey anyone fancy having a sing song?" Cody said half jokingly but they could all do with the mood lightening. The guards had been on a rotation and every now and again they would pass them by, sometimes they would look at them other times they would be scanning the tree line, but not once had they spoken. "Hey guys, I think my post is starting to come loose." John said from right on the end next to Cody. "That's great but how are you going to get it out with out the guards seeing?" Cody whispered to him noticing that one of the men was walking towards them. "I ma not ready yet all I have is a wobble but when I am I am going to need you guys to create a distraction." John said as he looked up at Cody and smiled at him. "Pass it along will you." John said as the guard walked passed them, again without saying a word.

The men made their way back inside, it was getting less and less likely that Mickie and Randy were coming back. Andrew had repeated his message three times last night, if they had been anywhere near they would have heard it. "You know boss, something might have happened to them, you know there are a lot of snakes and spiders out there, they don't know the terrain, and they are not trained for it." On of the men said as Andrews patients wore thin. "I know it is a possibility, but I bet they are just in hiding, if we give in now they will have won and they will find some way to attack us." He said not really speaking to any one in particular. "Don't you think we should at least give them some water?" One of the guards said pointing in the direction of their prisoners. Andrew spun on him and looked him in the eyes. "If we do that then they will not suffer, the more they suffer the more the other two will want to help them." He spat walking out side in to the heat and checking on his prisoners. "Your all still alive aren't you?" He said loudly hoping that the people he wanted could here him. "Good because if your friends don't give themselves up then they can watch you die." He said storming off as he got no reply from the jungle. His guards looked on after him knowing that this was no longer going according to plan.

Mickie and Randy had been back to the boat, they were looking for any clue it might give them as to where they were. Mickie finally came across a map and a hand written instruction. "Dear John, I know you have been looking for the perfect location for your surprise and I think I have found it. 70 miles due east from the coast of Florida is a small and abandoned Island. It is not on any maps, it is radar and sonar protected and has running water and living facilities. It is an old N.A.T.O base, and will be perfect for your plan; all you have to do is get them here. Yours faithfully a friend." Mickie read the letter out loud and Randy let all this information sink in. He looked on the map and there was a circle drawn around what looked like a blank piece of ocean. "So we were right this was a military base, but it's much worse, no wonder Andrew was so confident we would not be found. It is unlikely anyone who knows about this Island is going to admit to its existence, and coming across it by chance its almost none." Randy said hoping that some other opportunity would present it's self so they could get off this Island. "What about the pilots, we have not seen them since we got off the plane, what if they are still alive?" Mickie said putting the letter back where she had found it. "It's possible although I suspect they are dead." Randy said knowing that getting the pilots was a long shot, if not going to be impossible. "Ok so the boat it is then, but what if Andrew does not let them go back onside soon, what if he is prepared to let them die?" Mickie asked knowing that they would have to answer the question eventually. "I really don't know Mickie. I really don't know."

Ok chapter there is chapter 6 its getting a bit intense, next chapter will be even more exciting I promise so please review, even if it to tell me to stop writing this rubbish and get a proper job lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok chapter 7 here we go.

Randy and Mickie had made their way back to the tree line. It was mid afternoon and it was very hot, Mickie had been dreading this moment all day. If they found their friends gone then they would go back to plan A and getting in at night. If they were in fact still there, then they were going to have to attempt something very risky to save them. Randy looked round the tree first and saw all six of his colleagues still tied up to their respective posts. "Damm it." Randy whispered and John lifted up his head and looked directly at them, although Randy knew John could not possibly have seen them he had heard them. "Hey if John just heard you one of the guards might have too." Mickie said as Randy pulled them down until they were almost lying flat on the floor. John was still looking over in their direction, but he suddenly snapped hi head away from them and Randy and Mickie followed his eye line as Andrew and his three cronies came out of the house and stood right in front of the six prone wrestlers.

"You will do as your told." Andrew said on of the men folded his arms across his chest. "Its suicide, if I go to the boat alone, they might kill me on the spot, then what they will have my keys, my gun." The guy said. Randy had to admit he had a point. "I don't care I want them back, I need to know where they have been hiding." Andrew said approaching the man and raising his gun slightly. "And what about these guys, they are not going to live much longer out here. If they die you will never get what you want." The man kept talking and Randy could see the anger on Andrews face get more apparent. "Who cares, I knew Vince would never give in, this was always about punishing him, about humiliating him. These people are just paws, if they die sooner rather than later it won't matter much." Andrew said a sick smile coming to his face and Mickie had to hold back a gasp as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Ok that was not part of the deal." The man said looking truly shocked and taking a step backwards. "I am not sure I signed up for this." He said looking around to see if there was anyone who was going to help him. "You signed up for anything I saw necessary." Andrew said looking at the man with cold eyes. "Yeah but you've gone mad." The man said and that was it. In the blink of an eye Andrew raised his pistol and shot the man between the eyes. All six wrestlers tied to the post and the two hiding in the trees took a stunned jump as the gun blast went off. It was very loud in their ears and Randy clung on to Mickie as much for her own comfort as his own. Mickie knew if they got caught now they were not going to last long. Keeping as quite as she could wrapped in Randy's embrace she ducked even lower until she could only see then men's feet. "Ok now you go to the boat I bet that is where they have been hiding, hopefully you will catch them asleep." Andrew said turning to another man who was looking decidedly green. "Umm boss was that I mean they might have heard that." The man said unsure of exactly what his boss was planning. "Good hopefully they will think it was one of their friends and they will come running. Then we can get them here, but if you get them I will promise you get first dibbs." Andrew said coming up to his man and putting his arm around him. The guard seemed interested in the idea but was not sure whether he could still trust his boss. Nodding his head the man made off for the jungle and Mickie watched him go. Randy kept his eyes on Andrew and the other guard, he would not move until they were out of eye shot, but they had been given an opportunity here that he was not about to pass up on. Once Andrew was inside and the other guard had begun his perimeter walk Randy hissed at John. "Pist." Randy said as loudly as he dared. "Hey is that you?" John said looking over at the trees. "Yeah, its us, look we are going after the other guard, but we will be back soon hang in there." Randy said but he could not wait for a reply, Mickie was pulling him off to the side as the guard had come back round to their side. Running off in to the bushes Mickie's heart wouldn't stop thumping. "God that was close." She said out of breath but it was nothing to do with the short run. "I know sorry I just had to let them know not to give up you know." Randy said looking down at her dirty face and thinking she had never looked more beautiful. "I know but we have a guard to take out." She said and they turned and headed back for the boat.

John had whispered to Cody who had spoken to Beth, who had then passed it on to Melina who almost squawked at Ted who then smiled at Maryse and said. "The cavalry is on its way." Maryse had never heard anything so good in all her life. She was almost to the point of passing out when Andrew and the guards had come out arguing. What proceeded had woken her up. The body was more towards John's end than her own but she could still see most of the dead man. He was lying right in front of Beth and Cody who seemed to be doing everything not took look at him. "Do you think they are going to move him?" Beth said and Cody just shook his head. "If they don't he is going to start attracting some nasty critters." Cody said turning his nose up, even though he could not smell anything yet he knew in this heat it would not take long. "I do hope Randy and Mickie hurry up, I don't think I am going to be able to keep my eyes open much longer." Beth said and Cody was worried, it was not often the Blonde beauty from New York admitted that she was suffering and he knew they were in trouble. "Me too." Cody said just before his own head swam as the heat of the day started to get to them all.

Randy had left Mickie back at the other side of the boat. He didn't like her plan but he knew it was the best one they had. They had watched as the man approached the boat with caution. He wasn't stupid he knew they had a gun and there were two of them, against one of him. Mickie was going to distract him by going around to the end of the boat and climbing on board, then Randy would get him from behind, they were hoping they would only have to knock him out, take his keys and his gun, but they know much could go wrong. Mickie was peering over the end of the boat waiting until the guy went looking below so she could slip on board and get him to look at her first and not at randy who had been hid in the wheel house. She didn't have to wait long. As soon at the guy came up the stairs he saw her. He raised his gun and said. "Ok hands in there air." Mickie started to raise her hands not wanting to get shot before Randy could make his move. As the man came towards her, smile on his face, Mickie made herself look at him and not glance at Randy and give his guy any clue as to what was bout to happen. Randy jumped from the third step and struck the gun barrel across the mans head. He dropped like a stone in a pile at Mickie's feet and she let out a breath. "Well that was the easy part." Randy said smiling and dragging the mans body with Mickie's help off the boat. They took him over to the cliff edge, hiding him under an out cropping of rocks that would also protect him from the sun. However much they did not like these men they did not want to kill them either. "We have no way of knowing how long he will be out for but if we tie his hands and feet it should keep him here long enough not to warn the others or help them out." Randy said biding the mans hands behind his back with rope found on the boat. "Ok so we now have the keys do any of them fit the boat?" Mickie asked and Randy knew there was a reason he liked her so much. "You know I never even thought of that." He said looking down and spotting several keys that might just fit. Coming back on to the boat Mickie stood behind Randy as he tried the keys. The third key on the ring slipped in easily. Randy turned it and the instrument panel lit up. "Yes." Randy hissed as he read the read outs and git very confused. The images were fuzzy as though there was some kind of interference. "It's the Island remember it has a radar scrambler." Mickie said as Randy tried re booting. "Of course, ok I will just turn the engine over to make sure she is running ok, a boat like this won't make much noise and we are a fair distance from the house." Randy said taking hold of the key and turning it fully.

Andrew knew that he would have to do something soon, night fall was nearly upon them and still no sign or Mickie or Randy, worse Clive had not returned from checking out the boat, which meant one of two things, Either he had captured the missing wrestlers and was having a nice time on his own, or and Andrew thought this was much more likely, they had gotten him first. Andrew smiled, he knew it would be a risk, but maybe he would have to loose them all to get them all back.

Randy almost kissed Mickie, he couldn't believe that the boat had started first time, she had hugged him and he had spun her round then as he put her down he couldn't help but stare at her lips and want to kiss them. As he got closer he suddenly pulled back, now was not the time to be thinking about things like that. Their friends were dying as they stood there looking at each other. Mickie had turned away from him quickly and had walked to the steps and started to climb down on to the jetty. Randy turned off the engine and followed her taking one of the guns and handing one down to Mickie. "Mickie I." He started to say but she raised her hand to stop him. "It's ok Randy and if we get off this Island maybe we can finish that, but for now we can't get distracted, we have to save our friends." Mickie said placing her hand on his face and allowing her thumb to caress his cheek. Randy went o take her hand in his own and they headed off back towards the house. Mickie knew that if she had stayed on that boat with Randy in her arms she might never have come off it. It almost felt as though she was not about to save her friends from a vicious killer, but that they were alone on a tropical Island and things couldn't be more perfect. So she had to run away from him, she hoped that she would get a chance to do that again, only this time things ending up with them actually kissing. Mickie Smiled to herself as they came though the jungle, dusk was just about to settle over the Island and it was time to execute their plan.

John was almost free, he had managed to loosen his post to the point where one good shove would have it over and all he would have to do would be to pull himself free. Andrew had been pacing up and down for the last hour as the sun went down. All the wrestlers were glad when he gave them all a drink. John had drank greedily as had all the others and Andrew had actually seemed concerned for them. John thought this was a little odd as before he did not seem to care whether they lived or died, but he guessed that the guy was still human and being this close to them had made him think again. Maryse was feeling a little better after she had had some water, and the sun had gone down. Ted was actually looking a little worse for wear but he had not been complaining in fact he had spent most of the day trying to keep her awake with silly jokes. Beth and Melina were taking to Cody about John and what they were going to do to distract Andrew when the time came. They had not seen the other guard return and they hoped that was because of Randy and Mickie, but it could equally be because he was the one keeping them occupied. The guard that had remained with Andrew came back over after doing a perimeter check and told him there was nothing to report. "Fine I am starving I am going to get something to eat, let these guys have some more water but keep your eyes peeled. I will be back before dark." Andrew said and he disappeared in to shadows as he walked back to the house. "Hey I don't think your buddy is coming back." Cody called to the guard as he looked at him and held up his rifle. "What's it to you doesn't change your current situation much does it." The guy said and Cody didn't want to argue with him just take his eyes away from John. "No but it could change your situation, now your down to only two of you even out the odds a bit don't you think." Beth said as the guy turned to her and took his eyes off the far end of the row. "Maybe but we still have you." He said looking her up and down and making her shiver. "Oh yeah for how long."

DUN DUN DUN to be continued…..

Who was talking to the guard, and where from. If you ever want to see chapter 8 then I suggest you review, I think I have given enough chapters away with only a few reviews sob, so please let me know what you think. Ta XxX


	8. Chapter 8

Here we are chapter 8 I am on a roll.

Randy caught the guard unaware, but he was quick. Randy swung the gun at the man but he ducked beneath it and rolled away. Mickie was busy trying to untie John who was able to pull his hands free allowing Mickie to help Cody. Randy was on the floor wrestling with the guard. Both having lost their guns in the struggle, they were now rolling around in the dirt trying to keep the other one down. Randy suddenly felt the guy on top of him move away, getting up he saw as John punched the guy in the side of the head and it levelled him. Mickie had move on to Beth as Cody went and picked up both discarded guns. "Where do you think Andrew is?" Cody asked as he handed one gun to Randy. "Who knows I bet he ran off when he heard the commotion." John said scanning the area but seeing nothing. "Let's get these guys down and get the hell out of here." John said then knowing that if they didn't make good their escape soon it might be too late. "Thank god, I can't believe how good it feels to be off that damm post." Beth said as Mickie released her feet and Beth stepped away form the wooden post that had held her prisoner for the last 24 hours. "Hey did you guys find the boat they were talking about?" Ted asked as Cody let him down off his post and rubbing his wrists he came over to where the rest of the group were standing. "Yeah but we did better than that." Mickie said smiling broadly, she was so glad that everyone was safe and they could get the hell off this island. "Oh yeah what did you do?" Melina said giving her friend a brief hug. "We stole the keys for it and it works, we are out of here guys." Mickie said and the rest of them couldn't quite believe it was over. "Come on let's not stick around too long, that guy is only out cold, and the one we left tied up by the boat may even have come too by now." Randy said leading the way into the jungle. He gave one gun to John who took up the rear, he carried the other and the one Mickie had taken when this all started was still in her hands.

"God I am so glad to be out of that damm sun." Maryse said as she could feel the drop in temperature as the sun went own and the shade from the trees enveloped them. "I know what you mean if he hadn't given us any water this morning then I don't think any of us could have made this walk." Cody said from beside her and Melina turned back to look at them. "Yeah thank god he was getting to much pleasure from watching us suffer." She said and Ted scoffed next to her. "Tell you if I find him before the police I am going to tie him to a poll and watch him cook." Melina was a little shocked at Ted, he was not normally an aggressive person, she would expect Randy or even John to say something like that, but not Ted this experience had changed all of them she supposed. Beth had been quite she was following Mickie as she weaved her way though the jungle, they seemed to know exactly where they were going, Beth didn't want the other to know how much she was suffering from the sun burn she had gotten that day, but it was making walking along still half naked very uncomfortable. Mickie smiled back at her but noticed the look on her face and frowned. "You ok Beth?" She whispered at her friend. "Yeah nothing a good cold bath won't sort out." Beth said conceding that she was sore but this was not the time to be wallowing in self pity. Mickie knew when to leave well enough alone and she turned to Randy. "I think these guys are weaker than we first thought, I don't think we can risk trying to find the pilots, we need to get out of here." Mickie said in a low voice hoping the others wouldn't here her. "Agreed." Randy said as he pushed his way though the last of the trees and they all stood on the edge of the cliff looking down at the inlet.

"Wow it's beautiful." Maryse said, Randy and Mickie looked, they had not really noticed before, so concerned were they of getting caught that they had not once taken in the view, and it truly was beautiful. The sun was just setting on the horizon giving the sea a purplish glow and the beach almost glowed in the dark because it was so white. "You think this is good wait until you see the boat." Mickie said taking the first step on to the path way down the cliff to the inlet. Randy followed her, then Beth, Maryse, Melina, Ted and Cody and bringing up the rear John with his rifle still raised. For him this all seemed too easy, he wasn't going to turn the opportunity down to escape, but he wasn't going to let his guard down either. As they transcended the steep but manageable cliff Randy was aware that the guard that they had tied up was probably still where they had left him. He was going to have to check though, because if he had managed to escape he could be a real threat, considering that they had not yet seen Andrew either. Finally reaching the beach he led them all over to where the boat was parked. "Wow now that's what I call leaving in style." Cody said walking part way up the jetty to get a better look at the cruiser. "I know pretty impressive isn't it." Mickie said sharing in their excitement. "This is almost like a dream." Melina said as she touched the side of the boat, as though it was going to disappear right from under her hand. Maryse and Ted came down next they walked along the jetty but Maryse was over whelmed by the situation. The lack of food and the exposure to the sun had finally gotten to her. She fell backwards, luckily Ted was there and he caught the blonde under the arm pits and laid her gently on the wooden floor. "oh God Maryse." He said trying to wake her up but she didn't respond. "Hold on there is water on board." Mickie said running up the steps and grabbing on of the canisters that she and Randy had stored there earlier. "Here." Mickie said passing Ted the water and he placed it at Maryse's mouth. Maryse felt the cool water touch her lips and she swallowed as ted slowly pored it. "I'm sorry." She said feeling slightly embarrassed as she sat up and looked at the concerned faces of her friends. "Just the heat you know." She said getting up slowly supported by Ted. "No worries honey, believe me I am ready for a good sit down too." Melina said coming over and giving Maryse a hug. "I have to check on something, you guys get on board." Randy said knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer he turned for the end of the jetty where it connected to the far end of the beach. "Wait Randy." Mickie called, she handed her gun to Ted who took it and passed it up to Cody while he climbed on board. "Mickie I can do this alone you don't have to come." Randy said not wanting to put her in any more danger than he had to. "Look we came together, we leave together remember." She said and Randy had to smile at her. "So there is no way I am letting you go off alone, not when you're the only one who can drive the boat as well." Mickie said giving him a playful poke in the ribs. "Ok ok you can come, but don't blame me if you get sand in your shoes." Randy said knowing that keeping the mood light was what they needed right now. What they found under the out cropping of rocks could change their plans entirely. If the guy was still there it was easy, leave him there, get in the boat and leave, but if he was gone they would have to try and find him, at least make sure he had not tampered with the boat in any way. Randy held his breath as they rounded the corner. Mickie had taken hold of his upper arm and he could tell she was worried too. Randy let out his breath as the guy sat up as they came round the corner. "Hey you can't leave me here." He called after them as the quickly turned on their heel and headed back for the boat. "That's where your wrong pall." Randy called back as he and Mickie ran back up the Jetty.

Randy followed Mickie up to the wheel house. He had made sure that everyone was comfortable. They had all chosen to sit on the leather sofa outside on the main deck. Even though they had been outside for 24 hours it was still preferable to sitting in the cramped living quarters. Ted had managed to find a box of crackers and two bars of candy. Now there was no stopping them, it was like pigs at the trough and all Mickie could do was smile at her friends. She was hungry too but she had to help Randy navigate at least for a little while. Randy started the engine to the cheers of everyone below. "Hey guys can some one unhook the mooring rope." Randy called down and John stood up and brought in the rope attaching them to the dock. "Aye Aye captain." John said mock salute as everyone laughed. Randy was glad they were all so happy. He supposed it was sheer relief not being locked up or tied up any more, but he knew that they were not free and clear just yet, not until some one found them or they found the main land. Easing the boat out he turned to Mickie. She had a small smile on her face as she looked out of the cabin window. The sun was casting a soft orange glow over her skin and although she was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Taking the boat in to open water Randy pushed the throttle up accelerating out of the inlet and into the open Atlantic. "Whooo." Cody called as he felt the engine come to life and power them away from the Island. "Goodbye cruel place." Ted called and actually waved at the Island much to the others amusement. The wrestlers settled down as Randy took them away from the hell they had been living in the last three days, but amongst all the noise and excitement no one heard the door open.

Ok there it is chapter 8 I realised this is a kind of sort one but lots happens in the next chapter so I will make up for it. As always please review


	9. Chapter 9

Ok here it is chapter 9 I have kind of been struggling with this story, but I always knew how it was going to start and end, so hope you have enjoyed reading it so far.

On with the show

Beth had closed her eyes. She was lying on the left hand side of the sofa Ted at her head and Melina at her feet. "Hey Beth watch your feet man." Melina said as Beth kicked out slightly as she was falling asleep. "Sorry didn't mean too." Beth said voice very groggy. "Hey look you guys I can't even see the Island any more." Cody said pointing behind them. "I know god I hope Randy knows where he is going." Ted said looking up in the wheel house but he could only see the shadows on the glass now, it was getting pretty dark. "Hey any lights for out here." Melina called up and Mickie stuck her head out of the door. "Umm yeah Randy says try the stair way leading to below deck." With that Mickie disappeared back inside and continued helping Randy navigate. Maryse was the nearest to the hall way and she got up and walked a short way into the dark passage way. "Ok I know this is ironic, but I need a light on to find the light switch." She said making herself laugh. Cody gave her a smile as he turned backwards on his seat and kneeled on it trying to help her spot the light switch. "Oh hold on I think I have it." Maryse said reaching forward and almost disappearing in the darkness of the passageway. Then the lights turned on to the deck, and Cody smiled the passageway was still in darkness but out on deck it was bright and cosy. "Good job Maryse." Ted called out as he placed his hands behind his head and settled in intending to have a sleep when his eyes shot open. "Thank you I do aim to please." That was not Maryse's voice, but it was a voice they all recognised, it was Andrews.

Andrew was holding Maryse around the waist and had a pistol on her head. All the others were looking from her to Andrew then back to the gun. "Now I think you had all better stay sitting, or Blondie here will get it." Andrew said spying one of the rifle's just too his left. He reached down and pushed it behind him without letting go of Maryse or taking his eyes off the others. "Now lets get those two down here shall we." Andrew said as he called for Mickie and Randy.

Randy was actually enjoying himself. He was having fun teaching Mickie all the controls and how to work out where they were by using the radar. Mickie was having a good time too, she had been thinking about their almost kiss and was wondering when the right time would be for them to try again. She wasn't sure it was the best moment on a boat full of their friends, but she sure was paying much more attention to him than she really needed too. "Hey Mickie could you check the heading on the chart I want to make sure I have adjusted enough for the current." Randy asked her and she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Umm yeah looks good." Mickie said knowing that she had only just got the hang of this but she was pretty sure that they were still on course to hit the main land. "Hey I think we can take a break shortly." Randy said knowing that he could set the boat up and as long as the wind stayed low and he wasn't too long they could at least grab a bite to eat if there was any left. "Yeah I could do with something to eat." Mickie said turning to him and smiling. "Randy Mickie would you came down here please?" Mickie looked at Randy, they knew who that voice belonged too but they could not believe it was him. "Got to be Ted playing a joke." Randy said but not quite believing himself. Mickie nodded at him and they made their way though the door. As soon as they stepped down on to the bottom step they saw something was wrong. Ted and Cody were looking at something below them and probably at the cabin entrance. John was giving them a look that only suggested he was very angry, Beth looked like she had just woken up and was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes because she couldn't believe what she was seeing and Melina looked like she wanted to scream but knowing it would do her no good. Randy put a hand out to stop Mickie going down the stairs, he motioned for her to get behind him. He had not yet seen Maryse and he soon discovered why. Andrew was here, he had Maryse and a gun to her head. "What do you want Andrew you have lost, what are you going to do, make us go back to the Island, not happening, or are you going to shoot us all?" Randy said knowing that there was no way that he was going to turn this boat around, and he was pretty sure they would all rather die than go back to that cell, or the posts. "Yeah we won't go back, shoot us if you have to." Mickie said stepping down on to the last step but remaining slightly higher than Andrew who was having to look up at her into the lights. "Oh yes so you would rather I shot Blondie here and then turned the gun on the rest of you, because there is no way I can let you escape, you will bring them right to me." Andrew said his voice dark and his eyes cold. "I guess that is what we are saying." Maryse said sounding much braver than she must have been feeling and Randy admired her for that. "Shut up your whore!" Andrew shouted poking the gun into Maryse's temple hard enough to leave a mark. "There are more ways to get you to come back with me you know. I could just disable all of you and drive the boat back myself." He said looking rather pleased with the idea. "I would like to see you take all of us." John said making to stand up and Andrew cocked the gun and pointed it at him. "I wouldn't have to take all of you, plus to be honest some of you are more trouble than your worth." He said giving John a sick smile and it made John shiver. "In fact I am only really interested in taking the ladies back with me. I am sure my men will be very grateful after you guys managed to knock them out." Andrew said letting them know that he had seen everything. "Now there is no chance in hell we are going to let you do that." Beth said getting up and not caring that the gun was now trained on her. She had had enough of being hunted treated like animals and now he was expecting them to give up and go back without a fight he was very wrong. "Don't make me shoot you Beth sit down." Andrew said though clenched teeth. Beth did not do as she was asked, taking another step forward Andrews finger tightened on the trigger and there was a loud blast as every one hit the deck.

Once the loud ringing in Randy's ears had subsided he realised that it was Maryse screaming now that was making his head hurt. "Shush honey." Melina said pulling Maryse up and away from Andrew. He was lying on the floor blood coming out of the hole from between his eyes where the bullet had hit him. Beth's breathing had calmed down and her heat had started again after she heard the gun shot she thought she was going to feel pain, she had closed her eyes but none came. Opening them again she saw Maryse sitting on the floor slightly under Andrew and he was the one who had been shot. The others were sitting up now Melina had gone to Maryse and John had gone over to Beth to shake her out of her trance. "Thought I was a goner." Beth smiled at him and he gave her a quick smile back. "Your ok now, we all are but who shot him?" John said looking around, first to Cody who was shaking his head at him, then to Ted who was helping Melina get Maryse to a chair before she fainted again, then over to Randy. He spotted the gun before he saw Mickie step on to the deck. The gun hung loosely in her right hand and her other hand found Randy's. "Guess the gun worked after all." She said to him and Randy smiled at her. "That was horrible Randy I never thought I could do it but when he was going to kill Beth." Mickie started rambling and Randy did the only thing he could think off he kissed her. Mickie was too stunned at first to kiss him back but it didn't take her long to respond to him. Randy knew thi8s was not exactly the most romantic moment they could have had for their first kiss but it seemed perfect any way. "Uh hum." John coughed as they broke apart and Mickie's face turned three shades of red. "Sorry umm, what are we going to do with him?" Mickie asked pointing to Andrews's body. "As much as I would like to throw it over board I think we have to take it with us so we can explain to the police what happened." Randy said looking from Mickie to each face in turn. "Agreed, maybe we should cover him though, you know I don't think I can look at that all night." Ted said going below and getting one of the sheets off the beds. Covering the body Cody and Ted made sure that the blood was not going to run round the deck by placing the sheet tight around his head and tying it off. No one would take their eyes off the body as if it was going to come back to life like something out of a horror film. Randy and Mickie had gone back up to the wheel house and there had been an awkward silence. "You know Mickie I wasn't just kissing you to shut you up." Randy said a small smirk on his face. "I should hope not." Mickie replied bt before they could take the conversation any further her radar screen bleeped. "Oh god what is that Randy?" Mickie said pointing to the screen and Randy looked. "Not sure yet but what ever it is, it's big." Randy said pulling the throttle down and slowing their boat. Going outside they looked around but could see nothing. Suddenly a search light hit them and a voice came over the mega phone. "This is the coast guard, we are responding to your distress signal how can we be of service." Randy looked at Mickie who looked right back, the guys below them were having their own party as Randy locked his lips with Mickie's for the second time that day.

THE END

WOW ok there is story three, I already have story 4 planned out I might even start it tonight if I can be bothered. Let me know what you thought about my attempt at this Adventure/drama, maybe I should stick to fluff.

As always thanks for reading and please review I would love to here your thoughts.


End file.
